A Light In The Darkness
by DMAN81
Summary: This is a remake of my previous one The Guardian Sh Should've Had. This is MY version of Speak. NO! I do NOT own speak! Purely for entertainment. Ahem, Enjoy.


As the day slowly went by I found myself running my hands through my hair every now and then. I hadn't washed it as usual, dark circles under my eyes; which I was forcing open. I slowly felt a yawn coming on. I tried to force it down but failed and worse it was a loud one at that. I felt eyes begin to look directly at me as Mr. Neck looked amused, but I could see his annoyance for me. I felt a small blush beginning to start on my face as I shot my eyes down back to my book. Mr. Neck walked up to me.

"So, would you like to tell the class who it was that stormed the beaches on D-Day?" He asked with a smile but I could hear the bitterness in his voice.

I stayed quiet when we all heard a voice

"Yes I can."

We all looked

Their was a boy. 5'10 to at least 6 foot. He had above average frame, as I could also see some veins going from his biceps to his hands. A black shirt with camouflage pants and large brown work boots. He wore glasses but you could still make out his light blue eyes that would make anyone awe in amazement. He had a scar on his left cheek bone what looked like that of a scythe. He wore a small cross necklace but also a ring with the grim reaper on it attached to a string.

Everyone stared at him as Mr. Neck then said  
"Well then? What was it hmm?"

The boy smiled  
"The Americans invaded the beaches of France where the Nazis-excuse me, Germans were dug in with bunkers and MG-40's. Many Americans lost their lives while storming the beach. But in the end they conquered the beach and the bunkers allowing access into France. Correct?"  
He said with a small smirk.

Mr. Neck said nothing, for a second I thought he stopped breathing. As the boy then walked up to Mr. Neck and held out his hand

"Nathan. I'm a new student. I have you for your revolutionary class."

Mr. Neck just stared then slowly shook his hand and assigned Nathan his seat. I could feel an aura of confidence coming off him.

"What grade are you in?"  
He asked slowly

"I'm a junior."  
He said causal like.  
"I just wanted to make sure this was the right class as I'm finding my way around the building, and I heard your question and I decided to introduce myself."

Mr. Neck just stared at him as I could see some anger in his eyes for Nathan interrupting his class. As Nathan then looked towards me. I felt my heart stop for a second as I stared into those light blue eyes, as I was then the first to look away.

After what seemed like an eternity their was a sound of boots walking down the hall and Mr. Neck continued his lecture.

After a few minutes the bell rang as I got up and headed towards my locker I got all my stuff for my next class as I turned and go to walk I felt myself trip and fall as my things scattered all across the floor I felt y face begin to flush as I sighed and began to gather things up. As I went to pick up my text book I saw a hand cover mine, I looked up to see the cool blue eyes of Nathan staring back into mine. I felt a warm blush begin to cover my face.

"You alright?"  
He asked as I took my hand away as he picked it up and handed it to me. I took it and pressed it to my body a bit too much.

"...thank you..."  
I said as I picked up my folder.

He smiled and nodded  
"No problem love."  
He said making me blush a hint deeper, as he did a little two finger salute and walked off down the hall.

I stood their motionless beside my breathing as I then snapped out of it and quickly got to my class. As I walked into art class I quickly took my seat and sighed a bit. As Mr. Freeman talked about the project we were going to do I took out my papers and began to draw my tree. Over and over I had to restart due to errors. Branches or base to thin, screwing up in the leaves. As I continued to do this I looked at the time and saw it was closed to the end of the period. As I began to pack up I heard Mr. Freeman say

"Of course you can paint! How on earth would you be intruding?!"  
He said in a friendly tone as I looked up I saw Nathan laughing and smiling as he nodded and shook hands with him.

As I stared our eyes made contact for a split second. Could he possibly be stalking me?!

Suddenly their was a war in my head

He has to be!  
But he seems so innocent and noble.  
But so did IT! Remember what he did to you!  
But Nathan helped me! He didn't make any move!  
Because your in public! People were watching!  
But no one has ever helped me like that before! Not ever since that night!  
Do you really want to risk it happening again! Do you?!

Suddenly I was snapped out of my trance as the bell rang. As I shook my head I gathered my things up. I got up and walked to the door.

A few hours later...

As the final bell rang I took a breathe thankful the day was over. As I got up I put my stuff away at my locker and headed for Mr. Freeman's room, as I wanted to practice my tree a bit more. As I walked in I was bit with the scent of paint as I looked around I saw many paint cans. It must have been other students from previous classes. Has to be.

I say at my seat and yawned a bit as I got my papers out and began to re-draw my tree. As my hand moved along the paper I carefully made the arches of the branches and leaves. As I continued to draw I heard the sound of foot steps at the door as I looked up and saw IT standing there.

My heart suddenly stop as bunny rabbit began for think of a way to escape. IT smiles and walks over and stands infront of my table.

"How have you been?"  
He said with supposed warmth but all I heard was coldness and lust in his voice as I saw the same in his eyes.

I stayed quiet and looked down as he then put a finger on the table.

"Hey. Anyone home? Hmmm?"  
He said with amusement in his voice as he then put his hand on my cheek making me shake and shiver slightly and recoil as well.

"Awwww what's wrong?"  
He said laughing a bit

I tried to speak but couldn't as I only felt my shake harder and shiver.

IT went to touch me again but stopped as a voice boomed

"I don't think she wants you touching her!"

My eyes widen as I saw Nathan standing in a door way near the corner of the room as I looked more I saw him covered in paint and brushes on the floor and a large canvas. He must have been in there and came out to get more paint!

I sightly thank who ever sent him to do so as IT then said  
"And I don't think this is any of your business now is it?"

Nathan stared IT down with his cold blue eyes as I shivered more involuntarily. As IT stared back he sneered slightly

"And what will you do if I touch her again?"  
He said as his hand hovered just a few inches from my face.

"You really want to know?"  
Nathan said with a voice filled only with cold hatred and disgust.

I noticed IT lost a hint of his confidence when we saw Nathan take a step toward him. As I saw a bit of sweat begin to form on his forehead.

"Well? What's the answer? You want to know or leave Now?"  
Nathan asked with cold and hatred in his voice swallowed hard as more sweat formed. I watched fixated as I felt my pulse quicken trying to guess what will happen next. After a few seconds Nathan took another step

"Answer me!"  
He said sternly through grit teeth.

"Ok!...ok..."  
IT looked at me as if he was going to say something but stopped and began to walk out quickly as he kept a distance if 4 feet from Nathan and then darted out of the class room as he got within a foot towards the door.

As I felt my pulse slow down and calm I saw Nathan staring at the door as he then walked over to my fast but carefully as to not startle me. As he reached me he began to inspect me.

"Did he harm you?!"  
He said with an urgent tone in his voice.

I became surprised at the fact that he cared if was hurt or not. As he then makes me look him in the eyes.

"Did. He. Hurt. You."

I shook my head staying silent as I forced down the small tears that formed in my eyes, as I realized he actually cared if I was hurt or not.

He took a deep breathe as he then stood up full height as I stared up at him. He looked down at me as I saw warmth in his blue eyes. He then put his hand on my head and ruffled my hair playfully.

"Glad your ok."  
He said smiling as he then went over to a shelf and began to browse the selection of different colors. As I watched him suddenly something came to my mind;

"Why did you help me?"  
I said out loud on accident as I then covered my mouth.

He looked back at me as he then smiled and went back to browsing

"Just doing what any good person would do. That; and I could smell the lust coming off him for god's sake!"

He said as he then grabbed a can of Red and Blue paint, and began to walk towards the room he came from. I got up and walked towards it as he set the cans down then looked at me.

"Can I see it?"  
I ask with the painting just out of view.

I could tell by the look on his face he began to contemplate on wether or not he should. As the seconds past he nodded and moved so I could enter.

As I walked in I stopped and looked at the painting; it showed a man with blonde hair carrying to flintlock pistols standing over a man who wore a navy uniform, as chaos reined in the background their was a skull and bones flag flying high in the sky as the sun shinned down on all the chaos and blood on the deck.

After I finished studying the panting I nodded a bit.

"You like pirates?"  
I asked

He looks at me and cracked his jaw and smiles nodding

"Always wanted to be one." He said laughing a bit. "To be truly free like they were. They knew what true freedom was. Kinda childish at first but when you go in depth of my reasoning I'm sure anyone could agree with me."

My eyes widened a bit at his reasoning as I smiled a bit and nodded

"Indeed."  
I replied as I looked at the painting again looking at it more.

"What else is it you have to do? It looks perfect and done."

"I still have to add a bit more blood. That and also,"  
He points to the panting to the side of the pirate ship.  
"I still have to add the cannons and smoke."  
He said pointing to the black and red paint.

I nodded a bit more.  
"Do you plan on making more?"  
I asked as I then mentally face Palmer realizing how stupid of a question that was.

As he open a can he nodded  
"Yes. I have a few ideas. I'm thinking of making one, of a post-apocalyptic city after a large meteor hits the earth."

I looked a bit more surprised then I wanted as I quietly said  
"Ok then."

As I looked around he began to make the cannons and smoke. As his brushed moved it was like watching a ballet. As it moved along the canvas, not one did it leave it's surface. As it continued to move among the colors my eyes widen as the cannons and smoke formed.

After what seemed like an hour he sighed and put the brush down as I he smiled happily.

"It's done...'bout time to."

I stayed silent as I looked over the painting I smiled a bit watching as I then snapped out of my daze as he grabbed it and set it down. As he then set a new canvas on the stand, as he then stood as if he was thinking. As he 'Hmmmm'ed as I then stepped back he then said

"You can stay if you want."  
Still looking at the canvas.

I stopped and thinked as I then continued to walk away. I rubbed my eyes a bit as I sighed and decided to head towards my special place.

As I headed towards my closet the war suddenly started again.  
He's trying to trick you! He only wants sex! You know it!

No he doesn't! He wants to help you! No one would have done that for you! Why would he act do kind!?

It's a trick! A trick! Don't make the same mistake twice!

He only wants to help you! He wants you safe! You know it!

As the war continued to rage in my head I grabbed my head and temple as it began to throb slightly. I rushed to the closet door and slammed it shut as I sat down breathing somewhat heavily. As I rubbed my head gentle and soothingly the head ache slowly began to subsided.

I closed my eyes as I took deep steady breathes as the pain faded away I slowly opened them as I looked all around in it. As I looked all around I began to think of what happened those minutes ago.

Is he really helping me out of the good will of his heart?  
Or  
Is he only doing it to get close, just so he can hurt me and make me suffer?...I do not know.


End file.
